Apakah Kau Menyukai Mata Biru Ku Sarada?
by Mr. De
Summary: Ucapan Sarada membuat Boruto resah, gelisah, bingung , takut, sekaligus penasaran! / " kau tidak harus mempunyai alasan tertentu untuk bisa menyukai sesuatu, kalau suka ya suka saja."


**Apakah Kau Menyukai Mata Biru ku Sarada?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik "Masashi Kishimoto"**

 **Warning: Cerita ini mengandung banyak keburukan, yakin masih mau baca?**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Ternyata ... mata mu lebih biru dari pada mata Nanadaime..'_

Itulah sebaris kalimat singkat yang pernah Ia dengar dari seorang gadis bernama Uchiha Sarada, gadis yang merupakan rekan satu tim nya. Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan kalimat tersebut, namun entah mengapa bocah pirang dengan dua guratan garis di kedua pipinya itu tampak begitu memikirkan ucapan sederhana dari sang sahabat yang di dengarnya beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ujian chunin babak kedua tepatnya.

"Aneh, Kenapa kalimat itu terus terdengar di telinga ku ini- _ttebasa_?," Keluhnya pelan sembari menutup telinga.

Waktu pertama kali mendengar, Ia hanya tersipu sesaat kemudian melupakan nya seolah tidak ada yang spesial dari kalimat itu. Tapi, berkat ucapan tambahan dari Sarada kemarin bocah itu kembali teringat dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, Ia merasa ada maksud tersembunyi di balik kalimat Sarada.

 _"Kau punya mata biru yang indah.. hmm tapi sayang kau itu bodoh, jahat dan ... tidak pengertian!"_

Kali ini giliran ucapan tambahan dari Sarada kemarin yang seolah berbisik pelan di telinganya. Ia masih bingung, kenapa Sarada berkata seperti itu padanya, memuji tapi kemudian mencela. Dia juga ingat, ada sedikit nada kekesalan saat kemarin Sarada berkata seperti itu, tapi... kenapa?

.

.

.

Dengan raut wajah masam, Ia menatap ke arah luar jemdela kamarnya, duduk memangku tangan di tepi ranjang, menarik nafas panjang mencoba untuk menghilangkan semua beban yang ada dalam pikiran nya saat ini.

"Haassh.." Helaan itu pun juga menjadi pengiring gerak tubuhnya yang pada saat bersamaan tampak terbanting cukup keras di atas kasur yang empuk dan tentunya hal itu tidak sedikit pun meninggalkan rasa sakit bagi sang bocah. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamar sesaat sebelum akhirnya iris biru itu terlihat mulai menutup.

Dia sadar betul, dia memang bukan orang yang tau banyak soal perempuan, itu sebabnya kenapa dia bingung memahami maksud ucapan Sarada. Lagi pula di usianya yang sekarang, bukan kah masih terlalu dini jika dia harus mengenal lebih banyak tentang perempuan?

Meski begitu, bocah itu tetap ingin mengetahui dengan jelas maksud ucapan Sarada. Sempat ada niat untuk mananyakan nya secara langsung pada Sarada, namun hal itu urung dia lakukan. Kenapa?

Menurut pengamatan si bocah, akhir-akhir ini Sarada terlihat berbeda, gadis manis itu selalu memberikan sebuah tatapan horor yang cukup 'mengerikan' pada si bocah setiap kali mereka tanpa sengaja saling memandang.

Oleh sebab itu dia enggan menanyakan masalah ini secara langsung pada Sarada. Kalaupun memaksakan diri untuk bertanya, bukan nya mendapat jawaban tapi mungkin Ia akan mendapat sebuah tinju spesial dari Sarada, dan yang pasti... itu akan sangat menyakitkan!

Pada intinya, sekarang ini _mood_ Sarada sedang tidak baik, sikapnya sedang aneh, ucapan nya pun juga sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benak bocah itu, ada apa dengan Sarada? Kenapa dia jadi aneh dan menakutkan seperti itu?..

Yah semua itu hanya sebatas pertanyaan yang kini semakin membuatnya bingung sekaligus penasaran.

' _Mungkin kalau menanyakan masalah ini pada sesama perempuan aku bisa mendapatkan petunjuk-ttebasa!'_ bisik bocah itu pelan di dalam hati ..

.

.

Kini Ia tau pada siapa dia harus bertanya, dengan senyum merekah Ia pun segera berlari keluar kamar menuju ke tempat dimana orang yang bisa membantunya berada.

.

.

.

" _Kaa-chan_!"

Wanita bersurai Indigo itu sedikit tersentak kaget dengan adanya suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu dapur. Ia pun terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya sejenak.

"Boruto _-kun_ , Ada apa sayang?"

Uzumaki Boruto, Kedua pipi bocah itu nampak bersemu merah saat Sang Ibu memberi embel-embel 'sayang' di akhir kalimatnya tadi, Sang ibu berhasil membuat dia tersipu dengan ucapan manisnya.

Bocah bermanik biru itu lekas mendekat pada Sang Ibu dengan langkah kakinya yang tampak begitu bersemangat.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan pada _Kaa-chan_!"

Sang Ibu menatap wajahnya sembari tersenyum, "Apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan sayang?"

Boruto terdiam sejenak, lagi-lagi kedua pipinya bersemu merah tapi kali ini lebih parah. Bukan hanya memberi embel-embel 'sayang', Sang Ibu juga mencubit pipi gembil sebelah kiri miliknya, tak lupa dengan sebuah senyum manis yang selalu menghiasi wajah cantik Sang Ibu membuat bocah itu semakin 'kagum' dan 'hanyut'.

Ah wanita ini benar-benar suka sekali membuat anaknya tersipu.

Sempat terlena sesaat, namun di detik berikutnya Boruto kembali tersadar. Ada tujuan penting yang menjadi alasan kuat mengapa Ia menghampiri Sang Ibu yang tengah sibuk memasak.

"Begini, apa benar mata ku ini lebih biru dari pada mata _Tou-chan_?"

Sang Ibu langsung mengerung heran mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir putranya. Pertanyaan yang bisa di bilang cukup aneh. "Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu sayang?"

"Ada yang bilang kalau mata ku lebih biru dari pada mata _Tou-chan_!"

"Siapa yang bilang seperti itu?"

"Sarada... Sarada bilang mata ku ini lebih biru dari pada mata _Tou-chan_!"

Sang Ibu menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali pertanda bahwa Ia paham, Ia berfikir mungkin saja saat itu Sarada sedang mengagumi manik indah milik putranya.

"Dia juga bilang mata ku ini memang indah tapi sayang nya aku ini bodoh dan.. tidak pengertian."

"Eh Sarada _-chan_ bilang seperti itu?" Boruto mengangguk mantap. "Emmb, sudah anggap saja kalimat dari Sarada _-chan_ itu sebagai pujian!"

Boruto menautkan kedua alisnya setelah mendengar ucapan Sang Ibu. Bocah itu tampak semakin bingung, bagaimana bisa kalimat manis yang di akhiri dengan ucapan sadis dari Sarada harus Ia anggap sebagai pujian?

 _'Dari pada aku semakin bingung dan pusing, lebih baik aku turuti saja apa yang di katakan Kaa-chan. Anggap kalimat itu sebagai pujian..'_ Pikir bocah itu santai.

"Emm begitu ya? Baiklah-.. Eh Tunggu dulu kenapa Sarada memuji mata ku _Kaa-chan_?"

Pertanyaan ini sedikit membuat Sang Ibu menghela nafas, apa mungkin putranya sepolos itu? Dia bahkan sampak tidak tau alasan apa yang membuat seorang perempuan mau bersusah payah memuji apa yang di miliki laki-laki? Mengesalkan memang!

Meski begitu Wanita itu tetap bisa menjawab pertanyaan Boruto dengan gaya kalem dan lemah lembut yang sudah mutlak menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Kalau Sarada _-chan_ memuji mata Boruto _-kun_ , itu artinya Sarada _-chan_ menyukainya."

"Oh begi- APA MENYUKAI MATA KU?"

Satu kalimat tanya dengan suara yang lumayan keras dari Boruto kembali menyita perhatian Sang Ibu. Untuk kesekian kalinya wanita itu harus menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya lagi.

"Sarada menyukai mata ku? Apa itu berarti Sarada ingin memiliki mata ku _Kaa-chan_? Dia ingin mengambil mata ku? Tidak - _ttebasa_!"

Sang Ibu tersenyum kikuk, spekulasi yang berlebihan sekaligus konyol baru saja di ungkapkan Boruto. Bocah itu salah mengartikan ucapan Sang Ibu.

Raut wajahnya kini menunjukkan ekspresi takut sekaligus khawatir, deru nafasnya tertahan sejenak, keringat dingin pun juga sudah keluar dari setiap pori-pori tubuhnya. _'Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini sikap Sarada terlihat aneh, ternyata dia...'_

"Maksud _Kaa-chan_ bukan seperti itu Boruto _-kun_!" Akhirnya.. bocah itu bisa kembali bernafas lega setelah mendengar penuturan Sang Ibu.

"Kalau begitu menyukai yang bagaimana maksud _Kaa-chan_?"

Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum maklum, sekarang Ia sangat yakin, kadar kepolosan yang di miliki sang anak jauh lebih akut ketimbang kadar kepolosan yang di miliki suaminya saat masih kecil dulu. Bocah itu benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari kata 'menyukai' yang dia ucapkan.

"Sudahlah, butuh waktu dan proses yang panjang. Mungkin kalau sekarang kamu memang belum mengerti, tapi kalau nanti sudah waktunya kamu pasti akan mengerti arti dari kata 'menyukai' yang _Kaa-chan_ maksud."

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menjelaskan semuanya pada Boruto. Tapi tentunya itu akan memakan banyak waktu, lagi pula sekarang ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"Hash, Baiklah kalau begitu." Boruto pasrah, mungkin benar apa yang di katakan Sang Ibu, dia akan mengerti maksud kalimat itu seiring berjalannya waktu. Benarkah begitu?

.

.

.

Tidak! Sayangnya Boruto bukan tipe anak yang sabar menunggu, kalau sudah penasaran pasti dia akan melakukan apapun agar rasa pernasaran yang menyelimutinya bisa segera lenyap dan hilang.

 _'Sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus menanyakan nya langsung pada Sarada.'_

.

.

" _Kaa-chan_ aku pergi dulu ya, daa.."

Ia pun segera bergegas melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi mencari Sarada dengan sambil berharap-harap cemas, semoga saja gadis itu tidak memukulnya saat nanti dia menanyakan tentang hal ini.

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya pelan, dia sama sekali tidak bersemangat, wajahnya tertekuk, bibirnya mengerucut, jelas dia tampak sedang kesal.

Di sepanjang jalan serangkaian gumaman kecil terdengar pelan dari bibir manisnya. "Mama keterlaluan. Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?! Huft menyebalkan!"

Kedua jemarinya sibuk menenteng sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Kotak yang umumnya menjadi wadah makanan.

Hari ini dia mendapat tugas, hanya tugas biasa, tugas yang sudah menjadi kewajibannya sebagai seorang anak, membantu orang tua.

Sang Ibu menyuruhnya untuk mengantar satu kotak kue ke kediaman keluarga Uzumaki. Tugas yang sangat mudah, akan tetapi justru tugas itulah yang membuat dia kesal.

Kekesalan nya bukan tanpa sebab, tentu ada alasannya. Dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Boruto. Si anak sulung dari keluarga Uzumaki. Lho kenapa? Hanya dia sendiri yang tau..

.

.

.

Masih setia dengan wajah sebalnya, gadis itu terus menyusuri jalanan menuju ke rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

Meski sedang menunjukkan wajah sebal atau bisa di bilang sedang cemberut, namun itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar kecantikan yang dia miliki, dia malah terlihat semakin imut jika sedang cemberut.

Saat tengah asyik berjalan mata _onyx_ nya melihat dari arah yang berlawanan ada sekumpulan gadis yang tengah sibuk mengerubungi seseorang, lebih tepatnya mengerubungi seorang anak.

Ada yang memotretnya dengan kamera ponsel, ada yang meminta foto bersama, ada yang mencubit pipinya, ada yang menarik bajunya kesana-kemari, anak itu bak seorang selebritis yang tengah berada dalam cengkraman para penggemar fanatiknya.

"Awww wajah mu imut sekali-, Sangat menggemaskan!, Kau mengagumkan, Aku penggemar berat mu adik kecil! Kau pahlawan kami!, Boleh minta tanda tangan? Boleh ya? Boleh ya?!"

Sekelompok gadis yang di dominasi para remaja itu terdengar memuji dan merengek manja pada si anak idola mereka, sedangkan sang idola hanya mampu pasrah.

Gadis lain yang tadi sedang berjalan kembali melanjutkan gerak kakinya yang sempat terhenti. Ia menatap kelakuan para gadis 'alay' itu dengan ekspresi aneh.

Karena di dorong oleh rasa ingin tau yang begitu tinggi, Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekat hanya sekedar ingin tau sosok seperti apa yang tengah di gandrungi para gadis itu.

Dan saat sudah dekat, Ia melihat ada satu anak laki-laki yang berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan para gadis itu. 'Sepertinya... cukup familiar..'

 _'Rambut kuning,.. mata biru,... gayanya yang sok cool dan juga cengirannya yang khas.'_

Ia terdiam sesaat...

.

.

.

"Aiih.. Ternyata dia! Dasar laki-laki bodoh!" Sontak para gadis yang ada disana dengan kompak menoleh ke arahnya sambil memberi tatapan memicing.

Ia tidak bergeming, Ia malah membalas tatapan mereka dengan mata melotot.

"Hey apa yang kau katakan tadi? Beraninya kau menghina Boruto!"

"Dasar kau anak kecil! Jangan bicara kasar seperti itu pada Boruto!"

Tak terima idolanya di hina, para gadis itu segera melakukan pembelaan. "Apa masalah mu? Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu kepada Boruto hah?"

Ia masih diam, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan sporadis dari para gadis itu. Ia lebih ingin menghajar mereka dari pada menjawab pertanyaan nya.

Kotak kue yang ada di genggaman nya sudah nyaris tak berbentuk lagi, Ia sekuat tenaga menahan amarah. Meski para gadis yang ada di hadapan nya kini tampak lebih dewasa dari pada dia, tapi dia sama sekali tidak takut.

"Boruto.. Boruto.. Boruto.. Ck asal kalian tau dia itu memang bodoh dan menyebalkan! Bweekk.. " Ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

.

.

.

Belakangan ini Boruto memang menjadi sosok idola baru di konoha, terutama bagi para gadis. Namanya menjadi tenar semenjak Ia bersama kelima kage dan juga sang guru Uchiha Sasuke berhasil menyelamatkan dunia dari ancaman pria jahat bernama Momoshiki.

Berkat dedikasi nya itu Ia di nobatkan sebagai pahlawan muda di desa konoha. Dia sering wara-wiri di acara televisi untuk wawancara, jadi jangan heran kalau sekarang dia punya banyak penggemar.

.

.

.

"Dasar kau ini! Sepertinya kau harus di beri pelajaran!" Salah satu dari kelompok gadis itu bersiap menyerang. Namun Ia masih tidak bergeming, Ia masih tetap berdiri tegap sambil memelototi gadis yang akan menyerangnya.

Gadis itu mulai mengayunkan tangan nya, satu pukulan sudah siap untuk di berikan.. tapi tiba-tiba..

.

.

*Grep

Tangan gadis itu tertahan, dan ternyata Boruto yang menahannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu! Jangan ada yang menyakiti Sarada, dia teman ku!" Ucap bocah itu sembari menatap serius pada para gadis penggemarnya.

Sarada (gadis kecil yang tadinya akan di pukul) sempat terkejut melihat apa yang di lakukan Boruto. Sebenarnya Ia sudah siap menangkis pukulan yang tadi mengarah padanya.

"Sarada adalah rekan satu tim ku, aku rasa tidak ada alasan apapun yang harus membuat kalian jadi membencinya!" Boruto berkata tegas, lalu ia berbalik menatap Sarada.

"Sarada kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanyanya halus,

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu aku baik-baik saja, huh!" Jawab Sarada dengan kasar seraya membuang muka, Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajah Boruto untuk sekarang.

"Eh? Itukah ucapan terima kasih yang aku dapat setelah aku menolong mu?"

Sarada tidak menjawab, Ia justru membalikkan badan nya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Boruto bersama para penggemarnya.

"Sarada kau mau kemana? Hey tunggu Sarada jangan pergi dulu!" Teriakan keras Boruto hanya di anggap sebagai angin lalu oleh Sarada.

.

.

.

"Sarada.. Sarada.." Lagi, Boruto berteriak sambil berlari.

Sementara Sarada terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi menjauhi Boruto dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan bocah pirang itu.

*Grep

Langkah kaki Sarada langsung terhenti ketika Ia merasa ada sebuah cengkraman tangan di lengan kirinya.

"Heh apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan aku!" Ia mencoba berontak hingga akhirnya cengkraman di lengan kirinya mulai terlepas.

Orang yang tadi mencengkram lengan nya hanya menanggapi hal itu dengan sebuah cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti juga!"

"Huh!" Sarada mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain belum ingin menatap wajah Boruto.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan Urusan mu!" Sarada kembali berjalan, namun Boruto tidak menyerah begitu saja, Ia pun ikut berjalan di samping Sarada.

"Setidaknya beri tau aku kemana kau akan pergi?!" Sarada masih acuh, gadis itu bahkan terus menghindar ketika Boruto mencoba untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Sarada apa yang sedang kau bawa itu?" Tanya Boruto sambil menunjuk kotak yang di bawa Sarada.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Sarada sekenanya.

"Heemm baunya seperti makanan, Boleh aku mencicipinya?"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah, sedikit saja!" Boruto coba untuk meraih kotak yang di bawa Sarada, *Plaak.. Dengan sigap Sarada menangkis gerakan tangan Boruto hingga bocah itu meringis kesakitan.

"Aww! Aduh duh, Kau ini kenapa sih? Kasar sekali- _ttebasa_!" Protesnya sembari meniup-niup punggung tangan nya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan Sarada.

"Salahmu sendiri, aku kan sudah bilang kau tidak boleh mencicipinya. Sudah pergi sana dan jangan ganggu aku!" Ujar Sarada ketus, Boruto cemberut seketika.

 _'Cukup aku sudah tidak tahan lagi- ttebasa!'_

Boruto kembali meraih tangan Sarada dan dengan cara paksa Ia menarik lengan gadis itu untuk membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Hey apa yang kau-.."

"Diam dan ikuti saja!"

Ucap Boruto tegas, tanpa sengaja kedua mata mereka saling memandang, Sarada bisa melihat manik _sapphire_ biru nan indah milik Boruto dengan jelas. Keindahan nya seakan menghipnotis, untuk kali ini, sepertinya Sarada tak mampu menolak ajakan bocah itu.

.

.

.

Boruto membawa Sarada ke taman konoha, sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu Boruto mengajak Sarada berkeliling taman yang di sore hari ini masih terlihat ramai pengunjung.

Para pengunjung yang tanpa sengaja melihat kebersamaan mereka hanya memberi senyum simpul.

"Wah lihat mereka mesra sekali!" Kalimat dari salah seorang pengunjung taman itu membuat Sarada yang tadi sempat terhipnotis dengan tatapan mata Boruto bisa kembali tersadar.

"Lepas! Uh kau ini kasar sekali!" Keluh Sarada sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Boruto.

"Kasar? Hehe kau ada-ada saja, kalau memang genggaman ku tadi kasar harusnya kau menolaknya bukan malah menikmatinya!"

Sarada tersipu, kedua pipinya bersemu merah dan lagi-lagi Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain, tidak ingin menatap Boruto.

"Sudah langsung saja, kau mau apa? Kenapa mengajak ku kemari?" Meski sedang tersipu, Sarada tetap bisa menjaga _image_ khas seorang Uchiha. Dingin, keren dan berwibawa.

"Tidak mau apa-apa, dan tidak kenapa-kenapa."

Sarada menautkan kedua alisnya setelah mendengar jawaban Boruto.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Huh dasar kau hanya membuang waktu ku saja! Sudahlah aku mau pulang."

Sarada berbalik, Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, lagi dan lagi dia berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan Boruto. Terus terang saja dia memang sedang tidak ingin melihat Boruto, bertemu Boruto, apa lagi dekat dengan Boruto karena berbagai perasaan aneh yang dia rasakan tiap kali bertemu bocah pirang itu akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi tentunya Boruto juga tidak akan membiarkan Sarada pergi begitu saja, _'Ini semua.. demi mengobati rasa penasaran ku- ttebasa!'_

Sarada sudah berjalan sejak tadi bahkan sudah beberapa langkah cukup jauh di depan Boruto. _'Baiklah, sekarang saatnya ..'_

 _._

 _._

"Ehem .. HEY, APAKAH KAU MENYUKAI MATA BIRU KU SARADA?" Tanya Boruto sambil berteriak dengan kencangnya.

*Deg

Langkah Sarada terhenti, Ia mengrenyit aneh setelah mendengar pertanyaan Boruto. "A..apa maksud pertanyaan mu itu?"

"Harusnya kau menjawabnya bukan malah balik bertanya!"

"Sungguh? Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan mu yang konyol dan tidak jelas itu?"

"Tidak jelas ya? Baik akan ku ulangi lagi, Apakah kau menyukai mata biru ku Sarada?"

Baik, cukup sudah. Mendengar pertanyaan itu sebanyak dua kali membuat Sarad jadi benar-benar kesal dan marah. Ia pun mendekati Boruto dan bersiap memberi sedikit terapi fisik pada bocah itu.

Biasanya Boruto akan bergedik ngeri jika melihat Sarada marah, tapi kali ini..

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menghajar ku, kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaan ku. Ingat, kita ini teman di dalam maupun di luar tim. Kau tidak mungkin akan menyakiti teman mu sendiri kan?"

Sarada tersentak, Ia menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa apa yang di katakan Boruto memang benar. Rasa kesal dan marah yang tadi menyelimutinya kini seakan menghilang.

"Hash.." Sarada mengatur nafasnya yang tadi sempat menderu dengan cepat akibat di kuasai amarah sebelum Ia kembali bicara dengan Boruto.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Boruto tersenyum. "Kemarin kau bilang kalau aku punya mata biru yang indah, apa itu berarti kau menyukai mata ku?"

Sarada diam, Ia tampak sibuk mengingat walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak pernah lupa dengan apa yang dia katakan, akan tetapi .. Ayolah kita semua tau betapa 'gengsi' nya seorang Uchiha ketika sedang berada dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"O..o..h s..soal itu, waktu itu kan aku hanya mengagumi saja tidak ada maksud apa-apa." Ujar gadis itu dengan sedikit tergagap, kedua pipinya pun kini semakin memerah bak tomat.

"Mengagumi dan Menyukai? Memang apa bedanya?"

Sarada tampak bingung, "Ya.. Pokoknya beda! Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaan mu, sekarang aku pulang!" Ucapnya dengan harapan bisa segera lolos dari kondisi menyebalkan seperti ini. Namun...

"Tidak! Tunggu dulu kita belum selesai, masih ada dua pertanyaan lagi." Boruto segera mencegah kepergian Sarada, alhasil gadis itu kini tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginan Boruto.

"Hmm, Baiklah. Apa pertanyaan selanjutnya?" Tanya Sarada dengan nada malas.

"Kenapa kau mengagumi mata ku?"

Sarada kembali mengrenyit aneh untuk yang kedua kalinya. "A..apa lagi maksud pertanyaan mu itu? Kalau aku mengagumi mata mu itu berarti..-"

"Kau menyukainya kan?"

*Deg

Belum sempat Ia selesai bicara Boruto sudah lebih dulu memotong kalimatnya. Apa yang di lakukan Boruto berhasil membuatnya kian tersipu.

"Nah berarti benar kan kalau kau menyukai mata ku?" Satu pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan kembali di ungkap Boruto dan kali ini, alasan apa lagi yang harus Sarada pakai untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu?

"I..iya itu, emm te..terserah k..kau saja lah!" Sarada menjawabnya dengan malu-malu, Ia masih memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain agar Boruto tak melihat rona merah yang kian terpancar dari wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa kau menyukai mata ku?" Tanpa basi-basi Boruto kembali melanjutkan introgasinya terhadap Sarada. Memang sesungguhnya pertanyaan inilah yang paling dia tunggu-tunggu , pertanyaan inilah yang paling ingin dia tanyakan. Jawaban dari pertanyaan ini akan menjadi obat dari rasa penasaran yang selama ini mengganggunya.

.

.

"Aku ... tidak punya alasan!" Sarada menjawabnya dengan santai, hal itu mengundang kerungan heran di raut wajah Boruto.

"Apa maksud mu Sarada? Aku tidak mengerti?!"

Sarada tersenyum tulus. "Papa ku pernah bilang, kau tidak harus mempunyai alasan tertentu untuk bisa menyukai sesuatu, kalau suka ya suka saja."

..

"Aku menyukai mata mu tanpa ada alasan tertentu, Aku hanya menyukainya dan itu membuat ku senang. Lagi pula menurut ku alasan bukanlah hal yang terlalu penting."

Kalau sejak tadi Sarada yang di buat tersipu , sekarang giliran si bocah Uzumaki lah yang kedua pipinya memerah.

Mendengar apa yang di katakan Sarada membuat bocah itu kagum, Ia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Uchiha Sarada mempunyai sisi lain di dalam dirinya. Di saat seperti ini gadis itu terlihat jauh lebih feminim, lebih lembut dan juga sangat menenangkan hati menurut Boruto.

.

.

"Aku... sangat lega mendengarnya. Kau tau, gara-gara semua ini aku sampai tidak makan seharian! Syukurlah akhirnya semua beban ku terasa hilang sekarang. Terima kasih- _ttebasa_!"

Boruto sudah mendapat jawaban atas rasa penasaran nya, sekarang Ia tidak perlu lagi memunculkan spekulasi-spekulasi aneh mengenai Sarada. Sarada tulus, gadis itu menyukai matanya tanpa ada maksud ataupun tujuan tertentu, dan Boruto sangat bersyukur ada seorang gadis yang mau menyukai matanya.

Bocah itu tidak lagi merasa gunda gulana seperti pagi tadi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sepertinya.. urusan kita sudah selesai, maaf Boruto aku harus segera pulang." Sarada berkata sembari melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi.

Boruto hanya menatap kepergian gadis berkaca mata itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang ceria. Ia terlihat sangat puas karena tadi Sarada menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan anehnya dengan senang hati, padahal sebenarnya di awal pertemuan tadi Ia sudah pesimis, Ia sempat mengira kalau Sarada akan menghajarnya, tapi ternyata dugaan itu salah. Sarada bukanlah gadis yang sekeras dan juga sekejam itu.

Sarada adalah gadis yang sangat baik, cantik, lembut dan cerdas, dia hanya akan menjadi kasar dan menakutkan ketika dia sedang marah. Itulah penilaian Boruto tentang Sarada.

"Yosh,. Sepertinya aku juga harus pulang- _ttebasa_!"

Melihat hari yang semakin sore, Boruto pun juga bersiap untuk pulang. Namun...

Tiba-tiba Ia teringat ada satu hal penting yang hampir Ia lupakan.

.

.

"Sarada, tunggu.."

 _'Apa lagi sekarang?'_ Sarada bergumam dalam hati, Ia kembali berbalik dan menatap Boruto.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau semakin sering memanggilku bodoh? Tolong katakan apa ada kesalahan yang aku lakukan?"

Sebenarnya, ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling di tunggu-tunggu oleh Sarada. Ia sangat berharap bahwa jawaban dari pertanyaan ini nantinya bisa sedikit 'menyadarkan' Boruto tentang apa yang dia rasakan terhadap bocah pirang itu.

"Kau mau tau alasan nya?" Boruto mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Dengar ya, kau itu bodoh dan sangat bodoh! Apa kau benar-benar tidak tau kesalahan apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Boruto hanya menggeleng.

"Kau itu... terlalu baik dengan para gadis penggemar mu itu!" Dan kali ini, Boruto keheranan mendengar ucapan Sarada.

"Eh, memang apa salahnya kalau aku terlalu baik pada mereka?" Dengan polosnya bocah itu kembali bertanya lagi.

"Aku.. tidak suka!" Jawab Sarada dengan suara yang agak pelan dari sebelumnya.

"Aih? Kenapa kau tidak suka?"

Sarada tersenyum sinis manatap wajah polos Boruto yang sangat mengesalkan menurutnya.

"Karena ... Aku... AAA DASAR KAU LAKI-LAKI BODOH YANG TIDAK PEKA! AWAS AKAN KU HAJAR KAU SEKARANG!" Teriak Sarada lantang sembari berlari ke arah Boruto dengan aura gelap yang kini menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Sontak hal itu langsung membuat Boruto bergedik ngeri sekaligus ketakutan. Ia juga di buat kebingungan dengan perubahan Sarada yang begitu mendadak, dari gadis kalem cantik nan anggun menjadi Ratu Iblis menyeramkan yang siap melumat habis musuh nya.

"KYAA apa yang terjadi pada mu Sarada? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi..- Oh astaga, Ya ampun,. Hey siapapun tolong selamatkan aku?!"

Boruto segera lari terbirit-birit menyelamatkan hidupnya yang sedang terancam. Ia berlari seraya memanjatkan Doa kepada _'Kami_ - _Sama'_ agar Beliau mau menyelamatkan nyawa nya yang sudah di ujung tanduk ini. Sungguh malang memang nasib Boruto.

Dan karena harus lebih dulu bermain kejar-kejaran, tampaknya kedua anak ini akan sedikit terlambat sampai di rumah.

.

.

.

 **_END_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berakhir dengan tidak kerennya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: Halo gimana gaes? seperti biasa kalau pun jelek, tidak keren dan banyak typo tolong harap di maklumi ya? Namanya juga penulis amatir, hehe. Buat yang berminat me-review cerita gaje ini, Monggo saya persilahkan.. Terima Kasih banyak sebelumnya!**


End file.
